Forgiveness
by Puppylover6948
Summary: After an argument with her father, Maka says some harsh words to her father and leaves him in a sulky mood. As his best friend, Stein takes it upon himself to try and mend the relationship as best he can. Warning: Spanking.


"Well! Mama gave YOU a second chance!"

"...Maka, those are two different things..."

A young man with bright red hair groaned, resting his palm in his face as he leaned against the edge of a balcony of the academy, peering over Death city, trying to get his mind off of pretty much everything. He had to admit, he had messed up during the course of his life. But he had always pulled through one way or another, not to mention he tried to be a good father. But he also knew that his actions had hurt his little girl, his pride and joy, his complete reasoning for life itself. He sighed again as the actions of the day played out, causing his blood to boil further.

"You're groaning like a child who just got a lecture...Then again you always do that." Came a voice from behind him. Spirit turned around to see his good friend Stein standing there, pulling a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and placing one in his mouth before extending the pack to Spirit.

Spirit did not smoke often, but when he was especially stressed or every now and again with his friends he saw no problem in lighting up. Now, he needed one more than anything as he took one of them and nodded his thanks to Stein who also handed him his lighter when he was through with it.

"Upset about earlier?" Stein asked, standing next to him and leaning against the structure. Soul blew out his smoke in an agitated manner, causing a large cloud to form and soon dissipate.

"Yep. I don't know what stings more, the fact that after all this time and all the effort I put into trying that Maka still hates me, or the fact she embarrassed me so badly. She nearly threw a royal tantrum earlier today!" He said, grimacing at the words his daughter had said that struck him like lightening and chipped away at his heart.

"I mean...I love her so much. My heart can't even contain it...I know that she's upset, about Crona and everything...But she was SO out of line! She always is, today in particular. Whether or not she likes it, I'm her father...But I just don't seem to be good enough to fill that role in her eyes."

Stein nodded as he took a drag of his cigarette, twisting the large bolt that protruded from the side of his head in a thoughtful manner. "Then take manners into your own hands, Spirit...She's your daughter, take the reins. Punish her for her obnoxious behavior and make yourself clear, it's one thing to have a parent who doesn't care about you as an excuse for your behavior as a child, but Spirit; if you stand back and watch her act out with no consequences then it will come back to bite you..."

Spirit growled. "You think I don't know that? If I could, I woulda done something a LONG time ago, believe you me...I just...I can't bear the possible reality of her hating me even more than she does now..."

Stein chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck and pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. All this personal, touchy-feely stuff was not his forte, but Spirit was his best friend..."Well Spirit...You need to do something about it before she gets older yet. The older she gets, the more reluctant to change she will be, meaning: the harder it will be for you to show her you mean well."

The two were silent for a few minutes, smoking in each others company. Stein sighed. The wheels in his head were turning, quite literally and he knew something had to be done. He also knew the perfect person for this...experiment.

"Maybe I should be the one to punish her."

Spirit looked over at Stein to see if he was just joking, but seeing the look in his eyes he knew that he was serious. He itched his cheek, crossing his arms and allowing the cigarette to dangle from his lips. "You...punish my Maka...?" Obviously, under many circumstances he would flat out refuse. But considering the fact he trusted this man so much, not to mention they both agreed something needed to be done; he realized that he would have to give in.

"...I trust you, Stein...You won't hurt my baby girl..." He said quietly, nodding at Stein. Stein nodded back and nodded at Spirit, finishing his cigarette before patting him on the back and heading home. He had a bit more thinking to do.

The next day in class, just as Maka was leaving Stein rested a hand on her shoulder. "Maka. Can I see you after class?"

"Oooohhh! Teachers pet's in trouble, teachers pet's in trouble! You're gonna get put in the doghouse, Maka!" Blackstar jeered from the door. A certain look from Stein that clearly read, 'Out of my classroom before I dissect you' sent the boy right on his way.

"Don't wait up for her, guys. It's important, it'll be awhile." He said to the others who seemed to be hanging around for her. They exchanged nods and Soul was the last to leave.

"I'll go ahead and head home...I guess I'll make tea or something." Soul called. Maka nodded, smiling at her weapon as he exited the room, shutting the door behind him. "What did you want to talk about, Professor Stein?" The girl asked, looking up at him as he sat down on the corner of his desk, examining the girl head to toe.

"Well Maka. I would like to discuss your father, and your behavior towards him in general."

Maka's expression immediately darkened, the very idea of having such a conversation leaving an awful taste in his mouth. "What about...him...?" She asked, her tone and body language completely changing. Stein sighed, turning his bolt like clockwork.

"Well, Maka. To put it simply, you've treated him like dirt. And of all rude things to do and of all people to do it to, your father? That's ridiculous and low, you know it." He said, switching to his stern, pissed off teacher voice as he stared her down. The girl lowered her head, was she really being scolded for this? She frowned, feeling a pout reach her lips.

"But-"

"No buts. Of all things, the only things I expect from you are to admit to your mistake and reconnect with your father. He would give his world for you and regardless of his mistakes, you need to find the power to forgive him!"

Maka grumbled, scuffing the toe of her foot against the floor. Of all people, STEIN was giving her this lecture? Tch, what a drag as Soul would say. "Professor...I mean this with as much respect as I can give...I don't care. My dad can go to hell for all I care, what he did ruined not only his life, but mine and Mama's too!"

Stein sighed, twisting his bolt like clockwork. Whether or not she wanted to admit it, she had a great deal of Spirit's personality. But what was different was that she wasn't as dense, she was a fast learner and she worked hard. If only he could just take all the drive and hard work she had towards school and could magically put it towards mending her relationship with Spirit.

"That's selfish." He said, finally looking up at her with narrowed eyes. "Maka, your father has no control over what your mom feels. He also can't control how you feel, but he can sure to try his damn hardest to make it better and I'm pretty sure he is. Parents and kids fight, but you can't do this to him. You only get one dad."

Maka growled, her blood boiling. She stomped her foot once, then again, huffing. "No! No no no! I don't WANT him as a dad! Papa doesn't deserve it, he's a no good lying cheat!" Stein sighed, grabbing the girl by the wrist, yanking her forward and bending her over the desk he was sitting on.

"We'll see if we can adjust this attitude malfunction you're having." He said, placing a hand on the small of her back and bringing it down with a loud smack that resounded through the empty classroom. Maka gasped, attempting to push herself off the desk but with Stein's hand on her back, it was near impossible.

"Pr-professor! Ow! I'm sorry!" She cried as Stein gave up swatting over her skirt and flipped it up, landing the spanks on the seat of her panties now. "It is too late for sorry, Maka. I gave you a chance to just make this an easy lecture but you blew it, now you get the real punishment." He said, catching her upper thighs in one of the spanks which caused the girl to let out a high-pitched squeal.

"Professor! Please! I'm sorry!" She cried, raising her hips and bucking them slightly. Nothing seemed to stop Professor Stein's firm hand from raining down on his students bottom, keeping her pressed against his desk until he was satisfied, which could be half of forever for all Maka knew.

"Oh, Maka, just a minute ago as I recall, you were pretty quick to tell your father off. All of the sudden you are apologetic? Oh no, it just doesn't work that way." He reprimanded, firmly swatting the seat of her panties, curving his palm slightly as it made contact to add an extra sting.

Maka cried out as she felt Stein grab her panties and yank them up slightly, exposing more of her bottom. "We could stop this all right now if you're willing to give your father a chance." He said, pausing as he waited for an answer.

The girl felt tears of frustration trail down her flushed cheeks, kicking her legs slightly as she shook her head. "You don't get it, Professor! He doesn't DESERVE-Ow!"

Stein cut her off, bringing his palm down harder on her rear-end, not sparing the girl any mercy this time. "Everyone deserves a second chance, Maka. Keep arguing, see where it takes you." He said, leaning into his swats as the girl cried out in pain.

"D-damn it! Professor Stein, cut it OUT!" The girl wailed, more out of frustration than anything else as she stomped her feet against the ground. Stein sighed, this was going to take severe measures. He leaned over his desk, opening a drawer and retracted the thing everything talked about.

The meanest.

Scariest.

Dreaded.

Paddle. Maka let out a horrified gasp, trying to push herself off the desk before Stein placed his hand back on her upper back and failed. Stein yanked her panties down, causing the girl to cry out in protest and he tapped the paddle against her rear end. It was made of thick, firm wood and stitch marks decorated it, not unlike most of the things Stein owned.

He sighed, pausing to turn his bolt and rethink this but then nodded to himself, raising the paddle and bringing it down across Maka's bottom, causing her to cry out in shock. The fact she was getting spanked in the first place, the fact he was using a paddle AND the fact he was doing it over her father were all very nerve wracking for the girl.

Maka whimpered gently, resting her forehead on the desk as a few warm tears dripped onto the desk, leaving wet spots as they did. The paddle sure did hurt a lot more than Stein's hand! The sting traveled deep into her bottom and she moved against them but nothing helped.

"All the effort you're putting into getting away sure could be used for apologizing, or realizing the consequences of your actions." He said, pressing the boy harder against the desk. The girl cried, bucking her hips as a small sob escaped her throat.

"P-please...Profesor...I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." She cried gently, raising herself slightly, but yet again failing to shove herself completely off of the desk. Stein raised an eyebrow, he was getting somewhere. Results would not be far, no, not at all.

"Really now? You're sorry? Explain, why are you sorry, hm? Great detail would be preferred, a minimum of 5 sentences." He said, bringing the paddle down on the girls sit spots. Maka cried out in reply, groaning slightly.

"I-I'm sorry that I've been holding a grudge against my dad!" She whined, biting her lip as those words left her mouth, arching her back slightly. "That would be one." He said, bringing the paddle down again.

Maka frowned, more warm tears spilling down her face. "An-and I'm sorry that I won't give him a second chance!" This time, an extra hard swat landed on her upper thigh. "And is usually not the best way to begin a sentence. Try also instead. Anyways, that's two."

Maka groaned louder, sniffling as her tears soaked a small puddle on the surface of the desk. "..I'm sorry that I've been holding it a-against him that my life sucks..." The girl cried, her cries getting harder and her shoulders trembling. Stein nodded as he continued swatting, this time not pausing to allow the girl to speak. "Three..."

The small girl let out a small sob, arching her back. "I can't...Professor I can't..." She whimpered. Stein sighed as the firm wood was turning Maka's bottom a bright shade of red. "Well, maybe you could start by explaining what it is you're going to do when you leave..."

"I-I'm gonna apologize to Papa! " She sobbed, wiggling her hips and trying to raise herself from the desk using her arms, failing yet again. Stein held her down firmer as he used the paddle to firmly swat her upper thighs, quickly alternating.

"And?"

"I'm going to give Papa a second chance!" She wailed, stomping her feet and finally giving up, sobbing loud. Her face was pink from crying and her bottom was red from the chastisement. She sure seemed sorrier than she did when the punishment started. Stein swatted her upper thighs a few more times and then stopped, setting the paddle down.

"Are you sorry?" He asked the girl gently as he picked her up, sitting her on his lap and wrapping his arms around her. Maka nodded as she grabbed Stein, wrapping both of her arms around him and crying into his chest.

"Y-yes! I'm sorry!" She whimpered, shifting uncomfortably and hissing at the pain in her bottom but ignoring it for now, instead focusing on the comfort she was receiving from Stein. "Sorry...So sorry..." She sniffled.

Stein rubbed her back gently, being much more open to the comfort as this girl could practically be his niece by how close he and Spirit were. Maka sniffled, her sobs slowly dying down into sniffles and whimpers.

"Th-that hurt...Why did you have to go and spank me, Professor...?" She whimpered. Stein chuckled, petting her head and letting her down from his lap as he pulled his cigarettes out of his pocket. "It's supposed to hurt. Otherwise it wouldn't help you." He said as the girl slowly yanked her panties back up and wiped her eyes with the back of her palms.

"Do you understand why I did that though, Maka? Do you feel as though I had right to believe you deserved it?" He asked, lighting his cigarette and looking at her, staring at her for any kind of uncomfortable movements or hesitation. Maka slowly nodded, rubbing her neck gently.

"...You have a point..." She sniffled, feeling the tears she had just stopped start again. "I've been horrible to Papa..." Stein sighed gently, holding his arm out and allowing the girl to hug him around the middle again.

:You have been pretty bad to him. But that's why I spanked you, so that you realize that." He said, taking a drag of his cigarette and blowing his smoke away from Maka. "...Do you th-think he'll forgive me...?" She asked, looking up at him with scared green eyes.

"No matter how much you feel you hate your father, your father will never stop loving you. He's full to the brim of second chances but you have to understand that it won't be perfect. You're going to have good days and bad days too, you're going to have days when you feel like you should have never forgiven him, but those are the days you need to try hardest." He said, patting her head. "Okay?" He asked, staring down at her and awaiting her answer. Maka ran her fingers over one of the stitch lines on his lab coat before slowly nodding.

"...I understand...I just have to try, because Papa has been trying too..." Stein nodded as the girl released him, fixing her skirt and nodding. "I'm gonna go find Papa right now!" She exclaimed, running out of Stein's lab. Stein sighed gently as he put the paddle back where it belonged, leaning back in his desk chair as he smoked. These children really seemed to make his madness worse sometimes, but at the same time he had no idea what he would do without them.


End file.
